2011 atlantic hurricane season
2011 atlantic hurricane season Storms Hurricane Arlene Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Bret Never made a landfall. Tropical Storm Cindy Made landfall in brownsville, texas. Cindy caused $260 million in damage and killed 6. Subtropical Storm Don Don went made landfall in jacksonville, florida and went through florida then dissipated in north carolina. Don caused $240 million in damage and killed 5 Hurricane Emily Never made a landfall. Subtropical Storm Franklin Franklin went made landfall in St.Augustine, florida and dissipated in New jersey Don caused $200 million in damage and killed 5 Hurricane Gert Made landfall in lake charles, louisiana as a 135 mph hurricane. Gert caused $27 billion in damage and killed 300. Hurricane Harvey Never made a landfall. Hurricane Irene Never made a landfall. Tropical Storm Jose Made landfall in veracruze, mexico, it caused $200 million in damage and killed 20. Hurricane Katia Didnt make a landfall Hurricane Lee Hurricane lee made landfall in galvaston, texas as a 155 mph hurricane. Lee caused major devastation in texas and other places in the mid-west and parts of the west and east. Lee caused $85 billion in damage and killed 10,000. Hurricane Maria Stayed out in the atlantic but took a similar path as Earl of 1980. Hurricane Nate Stayed out in the atlantic but took a similar path as Arlene of 1987. Hurricane Ophelia Made landfall in miami, florida as a 125 mph hurricane. The eye of ophelia actually went over Walt disney world, which had a peak wind gust of 111 mph and a low pressure of 949 millibars. Ophelia caused $43 billion in damage and killed 260. Luckily ophelia didnt cause significant damage or casualties in walt disney world. Tropical Storm Philippe Made landfall in bermuda and caused $160 million in damage and killed 2 due to rip currents. Hurricane Rina Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Sean Made landfall in bermuda and caused $610 million in damage and killed 9. Hurricane Tammy Made landfall in Cape Lookout, Northcarolina as a Category 2 and caused $990 million in damage and killed 29. Hurricane Vince Made landfall in Halifax, Nova Scotia as a Category 1 and caused $500 million in damage and killed 10. Hurricane Whitney Made landfall in Halifax, Nova Scotia as a Category 2 and caused $500 million in damage and killed 15. Hurricane Alpha Made landfall in New york city, new york as a Category 4 and caused $50 billion in damage and killed 1,500. Subtropical Storm Beta Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Gamma Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Delta Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Epsilon Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Zeta Hit lake charles, louisiana at peak intensity. Zeta caused $500 million in damage and killed 10. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:01/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2011 till:20/06/2011 color:C4 text:Arlene from:18/06/2011 till:25/06/2011 color:C3 text:Bret from:19/06/2011 till:27/06/2011 color:TS text:Cindy from:30/06/2011 till:06/07/2011 color:TS text:Don from:05/07/2011 till:19/07/2011 color:C4 text:Emily from:22/07/2011 till:31/07/2011 color:TS text:Franklin from:26/07/2011 till:09/08/2011 color:C5 text:Gert barset:break from:31/07/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C1 text:Harvey from:06/08/2011 till:20/08/2011 color:C4 text:Irene from:16/08/2011 till:25/08/2011 color:TS text:Jose from:31/08/2011 till:10/09/2011 color:C4 text:Katia from:02/09/2011 till:28/09/2011 color:C5 text:Lee from:08/09/2011 till:18/09/2011 color:C2 text:Maria from:09/09/2011 till:22/09/2011 color:C2 text:Nate barset:break from:16/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 color:C5 text:Ophelia from:19/09/2011 till:29/09/2011 color:TS text:Philippe from:22/09/2011 till:09/10/2011 color:C5 text:Rina from:29/09/2011 till:09/10/2011 color:C2 text:Sean from:30/09/2011 till:13/10/2011 color:C4 text:Tammy from:10/10/2011 till:19/10/2011 color:C1 text:Vince from:15/10/2011 till:29/10/2011 color:C5 text:Whitney barset:break from:19/10/2011 till:02/11/2011 color:C5 text:Alpha from:22/10/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:TS text:Beta from:29/10/2011 till:10/11/2011 color:C5 text:Gamma from:31/10/2011 till:15/11/2011 color:C3 text:Delta from:07/11/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:07/11/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C1 text:Zeta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)"